Bedroom Drawer
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Light Yagami wakes up one morning to find nobody at home. What happens when Light's mother, Sachiko Yagami, suddenly comes home to catch Light during his secret activity?
1. Chapter 1

_What if Light Yagami never found the Death Note and was just an ordinary teenage boy driven by his hormones?_

* * *

It began as a usual Saturday. When Light Yagami woke up in the morning, he for some odd reason was feeling very horny. He was very relieved when he recalled that nobody was home; at least when he managed to recover from his sleepiness. His father, Soichiro Yagami, was not at home occupied with police duty, his mother, Sachiko Yagami, was outside at the grocery store buying the weekly items, and his sister, Sayu Yagami, was out with her friends.

Light got off his bed and went to the toilet, wearing just his t-shirt and boxers, not bothered by the small bulge in the front formed by his semi-stiff morning hardon. He knew he had the entire house to himself so he did not attempt to conceal his erection. Standing over the toilet he emptied his bladder awkwardly, finding it hard to handle his half-hard mast. He hoped that urinating would prevent him from having a massive morning erection but knew that he would probably be moving about with a wild boner in a short while.

Walking to the sink Light spattered water on his face and brushed his teeth, pausing on his way out to look at himself in the washroom mirror.

At eighteen years old he was standing at above average height, around 179 cm. His light brown hair was in untidy disarray that morning and he had black lines below his eyes. He was currently also having the completely developed hardon he had been anticipating. He departed the toilet while adjusting his shorts awkwardly, hoping that they may perhaps better fit his pulsating rod. He considered the idea of removing them entirely and easing his discomfort. With his family all absent, he could stroll around naked if he desired to.

Light's mother, Sachiko, usually went grocery shopping on Saturday mornings before meeting her sister for some time and a tea that often extended till noon. Since it was still 10 am he knew he had a minimum of two hours if not more before she returned. The weather was fine and his father's police duty would ensure he was out of the house till well after 5 pm.

Dismissing the idea of taking his boxers off Light decided instead to take himself some orange juice. He descended down the stairs and past the hall into the kitchen, hoping there would be some orange juice remaining. Fortunately there was and he poured himself a cup.

Light sat down on the sofa in the hall, adjusting his shorts to give his hard shaft extra space. He gazed down at the dining table to the edge of the couch while he placed his cup down, looking at a photo of his mother. He was could not help noticing how gorgeous Sachiko looked in that photo.

Light's mother was 42 years old, but appeared younger. Sachiko was 158cm tall with straight brown hair with bangs down to her chin, even light-colored skin and really little wrinkles that may be uncommon for a woman who was past 40.

Light's eyes stayed on the picture of his mother seated at a beach front café, beaming in a big sun hat, scarlet dotted two piece bikini with a garment bundled around her curvy legs. He noticed the bit of thigh exposed between the layers of the garment. Sachiko's figure was still solid and slender with bendy hips, a circular but solid ass and decent tits.

Light would many times hidingly appreciate his mother's breasts; using any chance he got to glance at them when he was sure Sachiko would not catch him. She had on neat casual clothes which exhibited her rack nicely and they struck him as still being firm despite their size and her age. He frequently thought what her breasts would look like when she was nude. For that matter, he frequently thought what the rest of her body would look like when she was nude.

Light could sense his dick starting to pulsate a bit harder, enlarging more against the fabric of his shorts as he stared at the photo, giving attention to the roundness of his mother's breasts behind her bikini top.

Glancing away, Light switched on the TV with the remote, attempting to empty his throbbing head. Feeling a little ashamed, as he usually did when he found himself fantasizing about his mother that way, he raised the cold cup to his mouth. He drank his juice and attempted to focus on the image on the TV screen. He tried to keep the picture of his mother in the bikini out of his head as he watched TV, but was incapable of concentrating on anything else.

Light's junk was rock hard now, its 7.5 inch size swelling in the front of his shorts and making him shift awkwardly. The force of the fabric against the throbbing tip of his rigidity was impossible to ignore.

Light's sore head was throbbing behind his eyes as he emptied the cup of juice, his decision already made. A gush of exhilaration flowed through him as he decided what he was going to do; a nearly childlike thrill at the prospect of being naughty while being alone at home.

Light got up, undoing the flies of his shorts to allow his rigid cylinder peep out. He stopped momentarily at the edge of the sofa before bending forwards to pick up Sachiko's vacation photo from the coffee table. His cock stood out at 45 degrees, swinging in front of him as he walked hurriedly out of the hall and back upstairs. He did not even switch off the TV, which blasted music behind him, as he hurried from the room.

Climbing up the steps two at a time Light could sense his exhilaration increase more and when he finally reached the top he felt slightly unsteady. He stood outside the master bedroom which belonged to his mom and dad, savouring the appetizing moment of exhilaration as he reached steadily for the door knob.

It opened with a clink and Light could smell the slight, sweet smell of the bedding drifting out to him as he entered in. The blinds were still pulled down the windows but the room was still quite illuminated. The privateness given by the blinds added to the perception of immorality and forbidden secrecy as he glanced around the room.

The bed was away from the wall to Light's right as he went in the bedroom with a table on both sides, the mirrored door of the built-in cupboards displayed his reflection on the wall to his left. On the other side were the windows at the front of their home, overlooking the driveway, the vertical screen pulled over. Below the windows was a chest of drawers. It was white with six deep drawers. The right three drawers belonged to Soichiro and the left three were Sachiko's. They were the target of his attention as he walked over the room, crouching down in front of the drawers and hurriedly slid off his boxers.

Light placed the photo down to a side, facing him, where he could view it, and pulled open the bottom left drawer. His prick pulsated as his gaze came down on the drawer's contents: Sachiko's undergarments, all muddled up together in the deep drawer.

Light's hands reached out, trembling a little as they drew closer to where Sachiko's undergarments were lay exposed in front of him. The drawer was not arranged in any particular way; it had a pile of underwear, bras and tights of various shades and fashion. There were also thongs and revealing G-strings and a large collection of stockings, garter belts and nylon holdups.

The thought that Sachiko wore such revealing undergarments and stockings and suspenders was very exhilarating to Light.

Light inhaled deeply as he picked up a bunch of undies, knowing the disarrayed state of the content of the drawer meant he could return them back later without her realizing. His dick throbbed and pulsated as he placed the panties out before him, leaning on a side with his back to the door as he sorted each garment out. There were two pairs of undergarments; one a pair of dark cotton underwear and the other a lacy pair of white undies with the texture of soft silk. He also got the corresponding white lace cupped bra for the white undies and set it next to them, touching the metal under-wiring that would hold and cover Sachiko's big heavy breasts. He looked back to the picture and fantasized how her tits would look sleeping inside the lacy bra on the floor in front of him.

Light bent down and separated two pairs of pantyhoses; one pair tawny, the other a pale black colour. The nylon of her tights felt amazing in his hands as he leaned down and a soft moan came out of his mouth imagining her pulling those pantyhoses over her legs and pantied vagina and ass. Another moan escaped him as he saw a joined dark stocking leaning over the edge of the drawer and his eyes ballooned along with his pulsating dick as he reached out and pulled it free with a single hand.

Light's other hand reached for his hard prick as he caressed and played with the undies on the floor before him. He looked back and forth between the picture and the panties as he started to stroke his meat, rolling back his foreskin and starting to jerk himself. Inhaling and exhaling deep now, he fantasized Sachiko in her panties; envisioning her in each set and piece as he masturbated his stiff rod.

The thought of Sachiko in the dark seamed stockings swam around Light's head as his jerking picked up the pace. He groaned to himself as his hand went down and up. His other hand rummaged around in the panties drawer again, taking out an extremely tiny dark sheer nylon thong that he lifted up to right beneath his nose and onto his lips.

Light imagined Sachiko's vagina scrubbing against the gusset of that thong when she wore it, pressing the small underwear against his mouth and slightly shutting his eyes while he continued wanking. His head was filled with the picture of her in that thong, those dark stockings and a pair of high heels, leaning over; posing for him. In his mind's vision he was able to see her gorgeous curvaceous asscheeks framing the small sting of the back of the thong.

Preejaculation seeped and escaped from the head of Light's throbbing cock as he kept jerking, stopping just to use a finger to smear the sticky white substance all over the tip of his dick. He trembled and tightened his hold, pumping down and up again.

"Oh mom..." Light moaned quietly, sensing his cock start to twitch, his ejaculation coming nearer and nearer.

A loud clattering filled Light's ears, making him jerk and swivel his head around in alarm. He leaped to his feet, rotating to face the source of the startling sound, his hand moved away from his twitching cock. His breath halted and he gasped in shock as he found Sachiko standing in the room doorway, the contents of her handbag spilled around her legs on the floor where she had dropped it in astonishment.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Light's mind raced as he tried to fathom how this could have happened. Did he sleep longer than he had thought? Was his watch wrong? Why was she here? Then, painfully, he remembered...

His aunt was on holiday for two weeks. Sachiko had not been due to visit her today after all. From upstairs and with the blinds drawn he had not been able to see her arrive at the door with the shopping bags. With the television left on downstairs he had not heard her enter the house or come up the stairs after putting the groceries away.

Light stood dumbstruck, frozen in alarm at being discovered; eventually mumbling and stuttering as the realisation of what his mother was seeing sank in. He watched as her eyes moved from his pink flushed face down to his still rigid cock and then down to the floor. She let out a little gasp as she laid eyes on the open underwear drawer and its spilled contents and another as she caught sight of her photograph set out beside them.

Her face was a mask of shock, mouth part opened. Light saw her eyes widen when they returned to his stiff organ and he tried to cover his erection with his hands. He was sweating with panic as she took a small, hesitant, step forwards into the room.

His eyes swept her up and down from head to heels, not knowing where to look but knowing he would be unable to meet her gaze. She was dressed smartly as when she always went out, wearing a black mid-length skirt and matching jacket with a white silk button front blouse. Her legs were clad in natural coloured tan nylon and she wore black 4" heels on her feet.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel the crimson in his cheeks spread down across his neck and chest; but still his raging erection refused to subside. Sachiko drew closer and he chose to look meekly at the floor.

"I'm sorry...I...' Light began to mumble, waiting for the explosion of anger and outrage that he was sure was building in her. Still she said nothing.

Light took small shuffling steps forwards, turning slightly away. He meant to move quickly past her and back to his own room but she met him in the middle of the bedroom floor. She stood right in his path, her hands on her hips.

"Look at me," Sachiko said sternly. "Right now."

Light stood, trembling with fear and with his heart pounding and crashing in his ears, slowly drawing his gaze up his mother's body. He slowly lifted his head, still mumbling apologies and promises to clean everything up. His stare moved up her legs, past the curves of her hips, her tummy and up past her breasts to finally look her timidly in the face.

She was breathless, chest rising and falling heavily in her blouse, and her cheeks were flushed. In her 4" heels she was as tall as he was and they were face to face, separated by no more than 2 feet as they looked at each other.

However, the expression he saw on her face surprised him.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
